Boom!
by Acherona
Summary: Congratulations on your marriage dobe, I'm sorry I have to cut it short but this is the way it has to be. Maybe someday, in another life it can be me and you standing there…I promise I will take care of you then, that I will be everything you need.


**Disclaimer**– I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**BOOM!**

It was a beautiful fall day, the kind that's almost ridiculously perfect. Crystal clear sky, cool air and colors, an explosion of colors everywhere. Yellow, gold, red and of course bright, bright orange. It was like nature it self was celebrating the dobe by dressing itself in every color he loved.

_'Tchh.'_Well the idiot did get to everyone, it would only make sense for him to charm Mother Nature herself.

Sasuke slid down the tree trunk he'd been leaning against, still keeping his red swirling eyes locked on the spectacle taking place in the village below him. He placed his hand on his side, feeling hot, sticky blood seep out between his fingers. Why the hell had he come here? A bitter smile etched its way on to Sasuke's features. He knew why he was here, why he couldn't look away and why he didn't care that he was dying.

Despite him leaving, again and again and again and despite his big words about severing bonds and getting rid of dead weight Sasuke had always been the one unable to let go. He had always been the weak one.

Throughout all his travels and everything he had done Naruto had stayed the center of his universe, the constant everything he did revolved around…His sun if you wanted to be really cliché.

A short, bitter laugh was cut off by a violent cough and blood was dribbling out his mouth and down his chin.

Naruto had loved him once, Sasuke knew that for certain. For a tiny , short time when they had both been too young they had forged a bond stronger than anything anyone else could imagine. A few stolen moments were all that they'd had but still it had been worth everything. Sometimes, in the dead of night with darkness and silence wrapped around him like a blanked Sasuke wondered what would have happen if he had stayed. It was pointless and a waste of time but when he was all alone he still couldn't stop those traitorous thoughts from surfacing.

Naruto kept waiting for him to come home, for him to get over whatever it was eating him and return to the life they could have together. Naruto just didn't get it. Sasuke could never come home. He had burnt his bridges, he had walked away with wide open eyes, knowing precisely what he was doing and he had never regretted it…Well not in his waking moments anyway.

Sasuke wanted power…He wanted it more than love, more than happiness and more than his soul. That's why he had traded all those things away to achieve it.

These days' people trembled at the mentioning of his name, he was the bogey man they scared their children with. He was the destroyer, the bringer of death to anyone daring to oppose him.

And still here he was, all alone, dying on a hilltop, overlooking his old village and the bright blond idiot he had never been able to let go of. Wasn't that ironic?

The moron looked so happy, all smiles and contentment. Sasuke still couldn't believe that Naruto was getting married, to that fucking fake that looked like him none the less. Sasuke could taste the bitterness on his tongue. He wanted to believe that Naruto had chosen Sai because he looked like him, because he missed him but he knew it wasn't true.

Naruto had grown up long ago, seen Sasuke for the empty shell that he had become and let him go.

Pain wrecked Sasuke's body and he trembled with the effort not to scream out in agony. When he had chosen this path he had no idea it would be this painful.

Sai and Naruto kissed happily in front of the crowd that had gathered, cheering and clapping, watching as their Hokage married and started a new life.

Sasuke knew it could have been him standing there with Naruto, kissing those sweet lips and knowing they had a whole life together in front of them. If only he could have let go of his anger and resentment that would have been him.

It didn't matter though, he would still have the last laugh here.

He had promised to take out Konoha and everything in it and he was still going to.

_**Three…**_

At least Deidara had taught him something useful, making him have some use for this weak, dying pile of flesh. With effort Sasuke got up and started to walk down the hillside, ignoring the shouts of surprise and warning when his old friends and comrades spotted him. His eyes were locked on bright blue ones.

_**Two…**_

_'Congratulations on your marriage dobe, I'm sorry I have to cut it short, I really am but this is the way it has to be. Maybe someday, in another life it can be me and you standing there…I promise I will take care of you then, that I will be everything you need.'_

_**One…**_

Sasuke saw Naruto call his name, saw him trying to get to him. Che, the idiot still had a hero complex, still thought he could save him.

"Goodbye Naruto."

With a smile Sasuke turned himself over to the pain, to the power of the human bomb he'd become. See it was just like he'd said, the last laugh was on him.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_


End file.
